


Implacations!

by Caskets_Here



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee, Frank Moaning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/Caskets_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this while i was half asleep last night, Listening to (surprise, surprise) Sleep-My Chemical Romance. :3 enjoy i hope</p>
    </blockquote>





	Implacations!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while i was half asleep last night, Listening to (surprise, surprise) Sleep-My Chemical Romance. :3 enjoy i hope

"Oh...oh god.... Gee." frank moaned.  
" Ah, this is amazing," he concluded feeling the warmth of the liquid slide across his tongue and down his throat. He moaned and started to finish it, a look of glazed over pleasure and determination in his eyes. frank moaned loudly and licked his lips looking Gerard in the eye. Gerard wore a smirk of his own, " How was that, Frankie?"  
Frankie made a (kind of) loud noise just from remembering the taste the smell, the warmth...  
" Oh god, Gee... it was great."  
Gerard grinned," Told you it'd be like this. Amazing unforgettable... soo good."  
Frankie rolled his eyes," Yep definitely the best coffee i've ever had in my life "  
Gerard started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have terribly Filthy Minds!!! xD


End file.
